


Groundhoug Day in Hawaii Five-0 Style

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the scene from a hat challenge at 1 million words community. My scene was: Recast a TV show/movie (that isn't already one) as a rom-com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhoug Day in Hawaii Five-0 Style




End file.
